


Let's take a blast to the moon baby.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, BillDip, Dipper gets a bit overwhelmed, F/F, First Meetings, Good Guy Bill, He's fine though, Humorous Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, he has mild claustrophobia, mabifica, nightclub!au, the second ship is more in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Dipper gets a little overwhelmed at a nightclub, and Bill comes to the rescue.





	Let's take a blast to the moon baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a nightclub, but can we all just assume they often play heavy metal music? Here's the song I had in mind when I first had the idea for this fic. Also the title comes from this song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgrJFWugLLs

Lights flash throughout the club, bathing the mass of people on the dance floor in red and blue. Waiters mill around, delivering drinks and picking up empty plates and glasses from the various tables by the bar. Dipper sighs, and looks around anxiously. This has never really been his scene. He wouldn't normally be spending part of his perfectly good weekend at a nightclub, but Mabel was meeting Pacifica here for their first date, and she didn't want to show up alone. Last time he saw them, the girls were somewhere in the sea of dancing club-goers. Dipper's considered just leaving, they hadn't discussed how long he would stay and hang out, and Mabel could probably catch a ride with Pacifica if he let her know he was heading home. But... What if she needed him?

He watches as a waiter emerges from the kitchen, dodges a drunk couple who stumble into his path, and makes his way over to deliver a plate of fries to a group of twenty somethings sitting at one of the tables. Dipper feels himself sway in place a little, and he scrubs a hand over his face in an attempt to dispel the wave of nausea that suddenly hits him. He's never really liked crowded spaces like this, and the noise is making it worse. Usually claustrophobia isn't much of an issue for him in itself, but something about this many people surrounding him always makes him nervous. Dipper's head swims, and he leans back against a wall.

Dipper doesn't realize his eyes have closed, until he feels a hand tap his shoulder and he jumps in surprise.

The guy standing across from him holds his hands up in apology. "Sorry man, didn't mean to startle you. I don't think you heard me the first time."

Dipper shakes his head, and then immediately regrets it. "I didn't, I'm sorry." He looks at the guy properly, and if he didn't feel so sick, Dipper would probably be intrigued. His hair is such a golden yellow, it must be dyed, and he's wearing an eyepatch over one eye.

"Are you ok? You're looking a little sick. No one slipped you anything, right?"

Dipper shakes his head. "No, I haven't even drank anything. I just don't do well with this many people."

The man with the eyepatch looks around for a moment, before waving to someone. "Hang on one sec, ok?"

Bemused, Dipper nods. He watches as the man walks over to one of the waiters Dipper saw earlier, and after talking to him for a minute, he comes back with a bottle of water.

"Here, drink some of this. Want to step outside for a minute? We don't have to go far, there's a bench out front we can sit on."

Dipper uncaps the bottle of water and gratefully takes a sip before nodding.

They head outside, and sure enough there are a couple benches on either side of the door. Thankfully it's well lit too, which makes Dipper a little less nervous about leaving the building with a stranger, even if he does seem to genuinely want to help.

They sit on the bench for a few minutes, Dipper just breathing and taking slow sips of his water. The man with the eyepatch seems content to sit on the other side of the bench silently, and give him space until he feels better.

Finally Dipper sets the bottle down, and turns to the other man. "I'm ok, thank you."

He grins. "No problem. You don't usually go to clubs, do you?"

Dipper snorts, but he smiles. "No, not exactly. I'm here with my sister."

"Is she inside? I didn't see anyone with you."

"Yeah, Mabel's around here somewhere. She's on a first date. I just came so she wouldn't have to be on her own until she found her."

He raises an eyebrow at Dipper. "Your sister is having a first date at a nightclub?"

Dipper laughs. "Mabel tends to do what she wants, to hell with what anyone else typically does. That and they both love dancing."

"That's kind of sweet actually." He smiles, and tugs at the elastic band of his eyepatch absent-mindedly. "You know, I never got your name."

"Oh, my name's Dipper."

He grins. "Nice to meet you Dipper. My names is Bill, but most people call me 'My Lord'. Or 'Oh holy one', if they're my friends."

Dipper laughs, an honest to god involuntary laugh, and it makes Bill look far too pleased with himself. "Ok, my lord." Dipper says sarcastically, and rolls his eyes. "I need to go check on my sister and make sure she'll be alright if I go home."

Bill nods, and runs a hand through his hair. "I should probably get going too. Hey, can I borrow your phone for a sec?"

Dipper shrugs, and hands it over.

Bill types something into the phone for a couple moments, and then hands it back to Dipper. "Thanks, man." He stands up and stretches his arms above his head.

Dipper looks down at his phone to see a number typed into the notes application. "What's this?"

Bill walks a few steps forward, and looks back at Dipper. "Now I'm invested in your sister's unusual date. Call me and tell me how it went, maybe we can hang out sometime." He winks, and then walks away down the street.

Dipper looks back down at his phone and takes a screenshot of the number just in case, before pocketing it, and then he stands up and heads back inside to find his sister.


End file.
